La guadaña de Gea
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Estar encerrado en el Tártaro produce aburrimiento. El aburrimiento lleva a juegos de mesa. Y los juegos de mesa entre los titanes lleva a disputas familiares y viejos recuerdos.


**La guadaña de Gea**

 _Día 2 de "El mes de los Dioses". Quedan 28. ¿Se convertirá este en el mes más largo de la historia? ¿Me llevará menos de un año completarlo? ¿Moriré en el intento?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Los dioses griegos tampoco son míos.

* * *

 **La guadaña de Gea**

 **Tártaro. Actualidad.**

El repiquetear de los dados dentro del vaso tenía a los titanes reunidos a la expectativa. Océano llevaba un buen rato sacudiéndolos para asegurar que ninguno de sus hermanos hiciera trampa. Con decisión dejó caer el vaso sobre la mesa, cubriendo los dados que decidirían sus destinos.

―Siete ―dijo Cronos.

―Nueve―dijeron Crio e Hiperion al mismo tiempo.

―Yo lo dije primero, elige otro número ―reclamó el primero, cruzándose de brazos y enviando una mirada enfadada a su hermano.

―No, el nueve es mi numero de la suerte ―contestó sin siquiera prestar atención.

―No me importa, elige otro. ―El titan apoyó las manos sobre la superficie y acercó su cuerpo hacia Hiperion, mirándolo con ojos amenazadores cubiertos por mechones castaños que lo hacían parecer aun más peligroso.

―No quiero. Tu elije otro.

―El nueve es mío ―dijo Cronos con una sonrisa― Asique los dos elijan otros números.

―¡Eso no se vale, yo lo dije primero! ¡Además ya elegiste el siete!

―Yo fui Rey de todo. Mi palabra es ley y yo digo que el nueve es mío, porque ahora quiero el nueve.

―Bien, entonces seis. ―Sin ganas de discutir con su hermano menor, Crio volvió a su lugar y se resignó con tal de no alargar más el asunto.

―Yo quería el seis, es mi segundo número de la suerte.

―¡Elije otro número Hiperion! ―gritarón sus hermanos en su cara sin que al titan se le moviera siquiera uno de sus rojos cabellos.

―Entonces quiero el diez. Es mi número de la suerte.

―Todos son tus números de la suerte ―se quejó Oceano por lo bajo―. Yo digo ocho.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al hermano faltante, que se mantenía tranquilo mientras esperaba a que los demás se pusieran de acuerdo.

―Dos ―dijo Ceo sin cambiar su expresión, que seguía tan aburrida como siempre había sido.

Océano se acercó al rostro de su hermano con curiosidad.

―¿Dos?

―Sí. Dos.

―Hay una sola posibilidad de sacar dos ―advirtió él.

―Yo quiero el dos.

―Allá tú.

Océano levantó el vaso y todos se acercaron para ver los dados. Dos grandes puntos rojos parecían brillar ante ellos, burlándose de su mala suerte.

―No lo puedo creer ―murmuró Hiperion todavía en shock ―. Yo iba a elegir el dos, es mi numero de la suerte. Pero ustedes me confundieron.

―¡Es trampa! ―gritó Cronos barriendo los dados de la superficie con toda su fuerza, enviando los ofensivos cubos hacia lo más profundo del Tártaro.

―Yo no hago trampa. Te estás confundiendo de hermano. El tramposo eres tú.

―¡Ves el futuro! ¿Cómo es que eso no cuenta como trampa? Y yo no hago trampa. ¿Dónde está mi guadaña? Lo voy a cortar en pedazos.

―¿Tu guadaña? ¿Tuya? Es la guadaña de mamá.

―Mami me la regaló. Lo recuerdo claramente. Me dijo: «Cronos, eres el único de mis hijos en quien confio, el más fuerte. Ve y mata a tu padre». Y me la regaló.

―Eso no fue lo que pasó ―dijo Ceo con calma.

―Entonces como fue, ¿Eh?. Seguro ustedes se ofendieron y se inventaron una historia para sentirse mejor.

―Que alguien llame a Mnemosine para solucionar esto.

―No hay nada que solucionar. La guadaña es mía. ¿Quién de ustedes se la robó?

―¿No se la regalaste a una de tus hijas? ―Hiperion se acomodó en su lugar, sin importarle para nada la ira de Cronos.

―¿Me conoces? ¿Cuándo les di algo a esa manga de traidores?

―Si hubieras sido un buen padre no te habrían "traicionado". Aunque en mi opinión fue defensa propia ―agregó Ceo con una leve sonrisa rompiendo su expresión estoica. Adoraba molestar a Cronos, era lo único aparte de Phoebe y sus hijos que lo hacia feliz.

―Y seguro eres un experto. El padre ejemplar.

―Mis hijos no intentaron matarme ―aclaró―. Puede que tenga que ver con que no enfurecí a mi esposa comiéndome a mis hijos.

―Me siento mal por Zeus y Poseidon. Estoy seguro de que sacaron una página del libro de Cronos sobre cómo hacer a tu esposa feliz. Lástima que Cronos no tiene ni idea ―dijo Crio a nadie en particular con el objetivo de molestar a Cronos.

―Todos ustedes se creen mejor que yo. Pero todos estamos encerrados aquí sin que nos dejen salir. ―El titan de cabellos negros se cruzó de brazos con expresión triunfante.

Los demás titanes se miraron entre ellos. ¿Valdría la pena decirle la verdad? ¿Acasó no se había dado cuenta que Jápeto no estaba?

―Croni ―dijo Océano con cuidado y listo para correr en cualquier momento―, Hades nos deja salir cuando queremos. Nos quedamos para hacerte compañía.

―Y porque la mayoría de tus hijos son un desastre y tienen tendencias homicidas ―agregó Ceo―. Y tus nietos no son mejores. Hay un chismoso, un borracho, un princesito, uno con problemas de manejo de la ira, una con delirios de grandeza, otra con problemas de ira, otra con tendencias antisociales…

―Nadie es perfecto. Excepto yo. Ahora ¿dónde está mi guadaña?

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la usaste? ―preguntó Hiperion.

Cronos se quedó pensando, con los ojos fijos en la nada, repasando sus memorias…

* * *

 _Principio de los tiempos… o algo así_

La madre de todo se inclinó hacia él, su hermoso cabello castaño haciéndole cosquillas en la frente. La sonrisa más radiente del mundo estaba opacada por la desesperación y la angustia.

Cronos odiaba ver a su madre así.

La Diosa primordial extendió su brazo, con la palma hacia abajo, y concentró su cosmos.

De la tierra empezó a salir un palo con delicados detalles grabados de plantas, flores y animales. Al final del palo, una gran hoz relucía su filo al ser iluminado por la energía de la mujer.

Ella sujetó el mango de la guadaña y se la entregó a su hijo.

―Cronos, eres el único de mis hijos en quien confio, el más fuerte. Ve y mata a tu padre.

El titan hizo lo que su madre le pedía y asesinó a su padre. Una vez que había asumido el control…

* * *

 **Tártaro. Actualidad.**

―Ya recuerdo ―dijo con una sonrisa―. Tenía un diseño muy femenino como para ser llevada por el Rey de todo y se la di a Rea.

―La única vez que le regala algo a su esposa y eran sus sobras. Pobre Rea ―dijo Ceo.

―Eso resuelve el misterio. Rea se la debe haber regalado a Demeter.

―Pero era mi guadaña ―lloriqueó el titan dejándose caer en su lugar.

―Eso te pasa por andar regalando cosas sin pensar ―lo regañó Océano―. Ahora, ¿dónde fueron a parar esos dados?

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **La verdadera memoria**

―¿Para que me llamaron? ―preguntó la titanide de la memoria acercándose a sus hermanos.

―Necesitamos que resuelvas un problema ―dijo Crio.

―No voy a recorrer las memorias de todos para ver si alguno hizo trampa. Es sólo un juego de dados.

―No es eso. Necesitamos saber cómo fue que Cronos se quedó con la guadaña de mamá.

La titanide cerró los ojos y se presionó el puente de la nariz dejando salir un suspiro.

―Sólo porque somos hermanos.

Delante de ellos, el cosmos de la titanide tomó la forma de un espejo y todos pudieron ver a su madre.

* * *

 _Principio de los tiempos… o algo así_

La mujer tenía el cabello enmarañado y una expresión cansada en el rostro. A su alrededor, los doce adolescentes la miraban con mezcla de expectación y preocupación.

―¿Quién quiere matar a papí? ―preguntó con voz entusiasmada y una gran sonrisa.

―Yo, yo, yo, yo ―empezarón a gritar todos, empujándose entre ellos.

―Piedra, papel, o tijeras ―gritó Oceano.

* * *

 **Tártaro. Actualidad**

―Al final quedaban Ceo y Cronos. Pero ganó Cronos porque a Ceo se le acalambró la mano ―dijo la titanide deshaciendo el espejo y saliendo del lugar.

* * *

 **OMAKE 2**

 **La guadaña de Rea**

―Zeus. Está es la guadaña que tu padre uso para matar a Urano. Ahora es tuya.

Zeus aceptó la guadaña con una gran sonrisa y vio a su madre alejarse por uno de los pasillos. El muchacho admiraba el filo de la hoja cuando notó el diseño del mango.

―Es muy femenino para el Rey del Olimpo.

En ese momento, su hermana mayor pasaba por el lugar.

―Demeter, ¿quieres una guadaña? Es muy tu estilo.

Demás está decir que cuando Hera se enteró no estaba para nada feliz con el arreglo.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Lena_

 _Pasen por mi perfil que hay noticias para todos (lectores de hace rato y nuevos). Las iba a poner acá pero me di cuenta que era muy largo._


End file.
